


【SK】无题 2

by pandayumi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandayumi/pseuds/pandayumi
Summary: 因为有朋友说好像第二章看不到?!所以我就把微博上的也搬过来这





	【SK】无题 2

**Author's Note:**

> 因为有朋友说好像第二章看不到?!所以我就把微博上的也搬过来这

2.  
KRIST把自己锁在房间不愿出来。  
门外的经理人却无暇顾及他,因为家里的电话还是外面的记者都把KRIST包围了起来,看来为了采访的他们是没打算放过两位当事人,而且还做着长期抗战的准备。  
「关于SINGTO跟KRIST的事情都是出自两人的商议得到的共识……」  
「不排除日后合作的可能,但是两人的工作实在太忙了……」  
经理人眼睛盯着紧锁的房门,如果眼神都能开门的话他希望KRIST先生能够被他掀出来自己来回应这些烦人的问题。  
自然地,经理人的官方回答并没有满足到大众的好奇心,毕竟他们前阵子还好好的在出席活动,两人和谐的气氛一点都没有要拆伙的现象,现在突然就宣告拆伙还说达到共识?而且两人工作再忙不也是CP的活动居多吗,用工作忙来当拆伙的理由……  
你唬谁?  
KRIST虽然把自己锁在房间内,但隔音真的一般,听着此起彼落的电话铃声跟经理人一式一样的官方回答,他觉得世界好吵。  
他坐在地板上,双手环抱自己的双腿,把头埋在中间。  
如果SINGTO在的话,他一定会温柔的走近他,然后用双手捂住自己的耳朵。  
-  
「同性恋恶心死了,你们却在大众面前搞基你们知不知道羞耻?」KRIST看到自己的IG留下的评论,不知所措。  
SINGTO察觉到一向爱说话的人突然安静了,便扭头看向KRIST并看到了手机屏幕的留言。他看到KRIST似乎受伤的神情,他默默地站了起来,走到KRIST的身后。  
「P'SIN,你要去哪……」发现身边的人离开的KRIST立马回过神的时候双眼却被蒙了起来,熟悉的呼吸在耳边起伏着,原来紧张的心都慢慢放松下来,「KRIST,我们不能管别人的嘴巴,却能管自己的态度。他们怎么说,我不在乎,因为你始终会在我身边;所以你面对这些人也不用在乎,因为我会一直在你身边。」  
「就像现在,」SINGTO放开盖住KRIST的双眸,然后弯下身,下巴搁在KRIST的肩膀上,「你的肩膀有感受到我的存在吗?」  
KRIST点点头。  
「真棒。」SINGTO揉搓着KRIST的头发,「P’SIN,这是刚做好的造型!」KRIST把手机放到一旁,向SINGTO抗议着。 「那我不揉了啊?」SINGTO收起了手,KRIST闻言突然感到一阵失落,又想了想造型让化妆师再弄就好,便把头倾斜向SINGTO的面前,「……你揉吧。」  
SINGTO笑意盈盈的捧起KRIST的脸,「小乌龟啊,你真可爱。」  
夸得KRIST浑身不自在,连着耳朵都泛红了。  
-  
「什么?」经理人一声惊呼把KRIST从回忆中扯了回来。  
「好,我知道了……嗯……好。」经理人挂掉了电话,敲起了KRIST紧锁的门。 「KRIST啊,我得先回公司帮你交接,银河的人已经把合同送来了……你在家不要听电话也不要开门给别人,我很快回来。」说起一阵脚步声渐行渐远。  
对啊,他在想什么,都已经要签新的公司了,还想这些做什么……KRIST凝视着门把,内心却不由自主地期特下一秒属于SINGTO的脚步声会响起,然后熟练地从地毯找到了房间钥匙。  
然后SINGTO会扭动门把打开门,看到瑟缩一角的KRIST,随后怜爱地抱紧了他。  
从那一天银河的人想要把KRIST从GMM挖到他们的公司去的时候,SINGTO看KRIST的眼神就变得复杂了。 KRIST看不懂,只是出席活动的时候,在家的时候,注视自己的时间变长了,SINGTO总是把眼神锁定在KRIST的身上,甚至想把他吞到自己的身体内,那这样他们就永远都不用分开了。  
-  
SINGTO觉得自己就是一个混蛋,还没得到KRIST的时候,只要他看自己一眼内心就已经心花怒放;却在得到KRIST的时候已经不满足于他偶尔看向自己,而是希望他无时无刻眼眸中都只能有自己的身影;在KRIST离不开的时候,他又想着他能永远的属于他,任凭谁都不能看他﹑碰他﹑想他。  
SINGTO闭上了眼睛,放松全身倒坐在沙发上。  
「你好,SINGTO先生。」  
「你好。」「我是银河娱乐的,在电话说过,那我就直接直入正题了。」  
SINGTO点了点头。  
「我们对于KRIST的才能十分的看好。这也是为什么我们打算在他与GMM合约满约后把他签到我们旗下并进行更好的包装,他将会是一颗巨星。这是我们公司对他的评价。」代表银河的人脸上一片严肃,「但是同时地,我们公司将不会像GMM那样把他和任何男星捆绑营业,理所当然地,SINGTO先生很抱歉,公司希望你们不会再同台。」  
「毕竟SINGTO先生应该清楚这种同性的CP终究不是社会上的主流,对于现时你们的粉丝基础都是属于小众的。」SINGTO明白,但他不想承认,也不想继续听。但最后还是深呼一口气,「所以你想?」  
「将CP拆伙。」坐在SINGTO对面的人干净利落地提出。  
「同时,也请你跟他分手吧。」果然。这句大概是对面忍到现在的重点吧。 「拆CP我是能够理解,但是分手的话,为什么呢。」SINGTO悠然地拿起眼前已经凉掉的咖啡放到嘴边,放凉的咖啡特别苦涩,且在满腔的苦涩时舌根弥漫着一阵咖啡独有的酸味,让SINGTO直皱眉头。  
「SINGTO先生应该明白,恋情对于一个明星从来都是双面刃,而同性恋情,大概只有锋利的一面吧。」  
SINGTO明白。他曾经料想过如果有一天他跟KRIST的事情被公开的时候,他们要如何面对舆论,作为公众人物的他们本来就已经有觉悟在今后的日子他们的一言一行都会被无限放大。他有想过,如果KRIST提出,他可以毫不犹豫的退出幕前。  
但是他又怎么舍得,让亲爱的他去面对别人的评击,哪怕只是被IG恶意留言伤害的他已经心疼到不行,如果真的有这么一天,他希望只需要他来面对一切批评。  
不过如此看来,似乎不会有这么一天了。  
「我明白你的意思,也有思考过。很感谢你今天把我约出来,我能够看到贵公司对于KRIST的诚意。」SINGTO放下咖啡正视眼前的人,「我会好好的考虑你们提出的请求。但同时我也有作为KRIST同公司的前辈和同事,且作为KRIST的伴侣想要贵公司能够答应我的事。」  
「SINGTO先生请说。」  
「今后对于KRIST的发展我当然相信贵公司有绝对的支援,但是我希望你们能保证工作再忙也能让他有休息的时间。他不会反抗公司的安排,但是他要是累坏了,怕不是我心痛,贵公司也会有所损失吧。」  
「这是自然的,我们十分看重艺人的休息时间和自由时间。」  
「我明白了。」


End file.
